


We Were Never Friends

by merryghoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa sends someone else to Ramsay's cell after the Battle of the Bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Never Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Sansa didn't send in Ramsay's beloved hounds to murder Ramsay. She sent in a Knight of the Vale.

Except this Knight of the Vale was not a Knight of the Vale. It was Theon.

Theon took off the helmet he was wearing as he walked to Ramsay, who was tied up. He pulled out a dagger.

"Reek, Reek," Ramsay said. "We're friends."

Theon started to twitch. He still hadn't overcome Ramsay's brainwashing.

"You wouldn't kill your friends, would you, Reek?"

"We were never friends."

Theon took the dagger. With one fell swoop, he slit Ramsay's throat, leaving him to die.


End file.
